For many organizations, external network access represents a risk to security, productivity, privacy and data integrity. Accordingly, organizations will often implement content restrictions that prevent users within the organization from obtaining data from or transmitting information to external network sites such as web pages and web sites. However, these restrictions are often enforced by preventing all content, regardless of whether the content or portions thereof offend current organizational policies, from external sites. Thus, users requesting legitimate and authorized content or portions of content may be denied due to the general blocks on external network access or access to certain sites and pages.